Sluipwegwijzer
De''' Sluipwegwijzer '(Engels: ''Marauder's Map) is een magisch document dat heel Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus toont. Niet alleen toont het ieder klaslokaal, iedere gang en iedere hoek van het kasteel, maar het toont tevens iedere centimeter van het terrein, evenals alle geheime gangen die verbogen zijn binnen haar muren en de locatie van iedere persoon op het terrein, afgebeeld door een punt. Het is in staat om iedere persoon nauwkeurig te identificeren, en laat zich niet misleiden door Faunaten, Wisseldrank of onzichtbaarheidsmantels; zelfs de geesten van Zweinstein zijn hier niet van vrijgesteld. Eén van de mogelijke tekortkomingen van de kaart ligt in het feit dat het geen onderscheid kan maken tussen mensen met dezelfde naam (de gedeelde namen krijgen uiteindelijk geen Junior of Senior). Ook lijkt het geen Onleesbare kamers te tonen, omdat het Dobby was en niet de kaart die liet zien waar de Kamer van Hoge Nood was en of deze zelfs bestond. De Geheime Kamer is nooit op de kaart verschenen; dit kan zijn omdat de makers niet van zijn bestaan wisten, of het zou ook Onleesbaar kunnen zijn, aangezien toen Ron en Hermelien er basilisk-tanden aan het verzamelen waren, ze niet op de kaart verschenen, zoals mensen die in de Kamer van Hoge Nood aanwezig waren. Geschiedenis Creatie De Sluipwegwijzer is gemaakt door Remus Lupos (Maanling), Peter Pippeling (Wormstaart), Sirius Zwarts (Sluipvoet) en James Potter (Gaffel) terwijl zij op Zweinstein studeerden. De kaart is gemaakt tussen 1975 en 1978, omdat de titels op de kaart verwijzen naar de bijnamen van deze heren in hun Faunaat-vorm, en in Lupos' geval, weerwolf-vorm. De vier creëerden de kaart door middel van het gebruik van de Homonculusbezwering, een krachtige en geavanceerde bezwering die de kaart betoverde om de bewegingen van iedereen in het kasteel te volgen, evenals een bezwering om Severus Sneep te beledigen. Het vermogen van Sirius, Peter en James om Faunaat te worden stelde hen in staat het kasteelterrein 's nachts onopgemerkt te verkennen. Het interieur van het kasteel is daarentegen in kaart gebracht met behulp van James' Onzichtbaarheidsmantel.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Marauder's Map" op ''Pottermore'' Dit voorwerp bleek in de loop van de jaren vrij nuttig voor het viertal (gewoonlijk "de Sluipers" genoemd), totdat het in beslag werd genomen door Argus Vilder. Hoewel de precieze omstandigheden rond het verlies van de kaart niet bekend zijn, kan er geconcludeerd worden dat ze uiteindelijk te ambitieus werden en in het nauw werden gedreven door Vilder, waarschijnlijk door een tip van Sneep, wiens obsessie het was geworden om zijn aartsrivaal, James Potter, in een kwaad daglicht te stellen. Het meesterwerk werd geconfisqueerd in Sirius, James, Remus en Peter's laatste jaar en geen van hen kon het stelen van een goed voorbereide en argwanende Vilder. Fred en George Wemel Fred en George Wemel stalen de kaart uit Vilder's kantoor in hun eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Ze waren naar zijn kantoor gebracht voor het afsteken van een Mestbom en zagen een lade met de vermelding "Geconfisqueerd en Levensgevaarlijk". George liet een nieuwe Mestbom vallen, terwijl Fred de kaart uit de lade stal. Ze moesten ermee experimenteren om te leren hoe het zou werken, maar het gaf hen aanwijzingen toen ze in de buurt kwamen van de activerende zin, totdat ze het eindelijk goed hadden. Aan de hand van deze kaart onthield de tweeling de geheime gangen van Zweinstein, die ze voor nogal wat van hun vele streken hebben gebruikt.The Leaky Cauldron en Mugglenet interview met J.K. Rowling op 16 juli 2005 In Harry Potter's derde jaar op Zweinstein gaven Fred en George hem de kaart. Het was een teken van hun respect voor Harry, en hun geloof dat hij hulp nodig had met een lotsbestemming die nog geen van hen volledig had begrepen, dat zij later de kaart aan hem schonken, niet bewust zijnde van het feit dat ze het doorgaven aan het kind van één van de makers. Harry Potter's gebruik van de kaart Harry gebruikte de kaart gedurende zijn tijd als student op Zweinstein, vooral tijdens zijn derde jaar, toen hij probeerde een weg naar Zweinsveld te vinden. Vervolgens gebruikte hij de Eenogige Heks-doorgang die leidde naar de kelder van Zacharinus. Professor Remus Lupos betrapte Harry met de kaart (nadat Sneep het had gevonden tijdens het ondervragen van Harry) en nam het vervolgens in beslag, waarbij hij de jongere tovenaar verraste met zijn kennis hoe het te activeren. De kaart was de echte reden dat professor Lupos ontdekte dat Peter Pippeling nog leefde, waardoor hij concludeerde dat het inderdaad laatstgenoemde was die Harry's ouders had verraden, in het proces waarin hun vriend Sirius Zwarts voor de misdaad werd beschuldigd. Dit zou een lange weg banen naar het herstellen van de kloof tussen de twee mede-scheppers van de kaart. Hij gaf de kaart voordat hij aan het einde van het jaar van Zweinstein vertrok terug aan Harry en had hier geen spijt van, omdat hij geen leraar meer was en hij de kaart zelf niet meer kon gebruiken. Gedurende zijn vierde jaar gebruikte Harry de kaart om hem te helpen om de Badkamer van de Klassenoudsten binnen te sluipen en te werken aan zijn aanwijzing voor de Tweede Opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi. Op de terugweg liet hij de kaart vallen en werd het bijna in beslag genomen door Severus Sneep. Harry werd gered door Barto Krenck Jr., vermomd als professor Alastor "Dwaaloog" Dolleman, die deed alsof het van hem was. Vanwege de tekortkoming van de kaart, kon het geen onderscheid maken tussen Krenck Jr. en Sr. Krenck vroeg later of hij de kaart van een aarzelende Harry mocht lenen, maar nadat Krenck was ontmaskerd, heroverde hij het. Krenck merkte op dat de kaart bijna het plan van zijn meester verpestte, maar slaagde erin om er een voordeel uit te halen door de aankomst van zijn vader bij te houden. In Harry's vijfde jaar begon hij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lessen te geven aan een aantal studenten, sommigen zelfs ouder dan hij. Deze organisatie was illegaal, omdat het rechtstreeks inging tegen Dorothea Omber's regels en als ze werden betrapt was straf onvermijdelijk. Als zodanig gebruikte Harry de kaart vaak tijdens S.V.P.-bijeenkomsten om het Inquisitiekorps en Vilder in de gaten te houden. Nigel Wespurt (die graag naast Harry stond tijdens bijeenkomsten) hielp hem ook met behulp van de kaart door op de uitkijk te staan als de studenten de Kamer van Hoge Nood verlieten aan het einde van de bijeenkomsten. Nigel was erg toegewijd aan deze taak. De kaart speelde een belangrijke rol bij het door de leden van de S.V.P. uit handen blijven van Omber, Vilder en haar Zwadderaars. Gedurende Harry's zesde jaar gebruikte hij de kaart vaak wanneer hij veel tijd besteedde aan zijn obsessie van Draco Malfidus' dagelijkse activiteiten. Tijdens het volgen van Draco Malfidus, merkte Harry dat hij vaak van de kaart verdwenen was. De oorzaak hiervan werd pas onthuld nadat hij Dobby had gevraagd Draco te volgen om erachter te komen wat hij aan het doen was wanneer hij van de kaart verdween. Dobby ontdekte dat Draco in de Kamer van Hoge Nood verdween, die niet op de Sluipwegwijzer stond. Of het nu Onleesbaar was of dat de Sluipers de kamer nooit hebben gevonden, is niet gespecificeerd. Terwijl hij op zoek was naar Gruzielementen, keek Harry vaak op de kaart om te zien wat Ginny Wemel, zijn liefdesinteresse, aan het doen was, wat zou betekenen dat de kaart vanaf iedere locatie werkt. Vlak voor de start van de Slag om Zweinstein gebruikte Harry kort de kaart om naar Ron en Hermelien te zoeken, maar hij kon ze niet vinden omdat ze op dat moment in de Geheime Kamer basilisk-tanden aan het verzamelen waren waarmee ze de laatste Gruzielementen van Heer Voldemort konden vernietigen.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 31 (De Slag om Zweinstein) Harry Potter's nalatenschap Na Harry Potter's overwinning op Heer Voldemort tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, zou de kaart jarenlang niet zijn gebruikt. Uiteindelijk heeft hoogstwaarschijnlijk James Sirius Potter de kaart uit het bureau van zijn vader gestolen.Bloomsbury.com Live Chat met J.K. Rowling op 30 juli 2007 Gebruik De kaart is normaal gesproken vermomd als een leeg stuk perkament. Om de kaart te bekijken, moet men met de toverstok op de kaart tikken en "Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb" reciteren. De inhoud van de kaart zal zichzelf onthullen. Om de inhoud van de kaart te verbergen zodat het perkament weer blanco wordt, moet men er opnieuw op tikken en "Snode plannen uitgevoerd" reciteren. Een toegevoegde bonus is dat als de gebruiker van de kaart de ingang van een geheime doorgang beschermd met een wachtwoord nadert, het wachtwoord op de kaart zal verschijnen (meestal als een tekstballon die dicht bij de stip staat en de gebruiker van de kaart voorstelt). Uitzonderingen van gebruik In sommige zeldzame gevallen wordt de kaart mogelijk niet optimaal gebruikt. Als men door de geheime gang van de Beukwilg naar het Krijsende Krot gaat, verdwijnt de persoon, zoals Sneep vermeldt in het voorjaar van 1994, dus het Krijsende Krot staat niet op de kaart omdat deze buiten de rand van de kaart ligt. Het toont tevens geen enkele persoon die zich in de Kamer van Hoge Nood bevind, omdat de Kamer van Hoge Nood Onleesbaar is en deze zelf niet op de kaart verschijnt, of de Geheime Kamer, aangezien het zeer onwaarschijnlijk is dat één van de makers van de kaart wist van zijn bestaan op het moment dat de kaart werd gemaakt. Bovendien maakt de kaart geen onderscheid tussen twee mensen met dezelfde naam. Dit was het geval met Barto Krenck Jr., die op de kaart simpelweg als "Bartolomeus Krenck" werd weergegeven (in plaats van "Bartolomeus Krenck Jr."). Dit leidde ertoe dat Harry Potter geloofde dat Barto Krenck Sr. op Zweinstein was, terwijl hij op dat moment in zijn eigen huis was en onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek. Speciale vaardigheden van de kaart De kaart is betoverd om Severus Sneep te beledigen als hij het ooit in zijn bezit zou krijgen en het zou proberen te gebruiken. Het doet dit in ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' wanneer Sneep het van Harry Potter in beslag neemt en probeert te achterhalen welke informatie het bevat. Sneep kan later in het boek gebruik maken van de kaart nadat hij deze in geactiveerde staat op het bureau van Remus Lupos vindt, die het had achtergelaten toen hij Peter Pippeling in het Krijsende Krot zag. Het is niet duidelijk of Sneep de kaart zelf had kunnen activeren, als hij wist hoe. De kaart toont tevens hoe toegang te krijgen tot de verzegelde doorgangen door het wachtwoord te tonen dat vereist is om het te openen (weergegeven als een minuscule spraakballon die dicht bij de stip wordt weergegeven die de gebruikte van de kaart vertegenwoordigt en verschijnt wanneer de gebruiker van de kaart in de buurt komt van de beschikbare doorgang). Wat nog belangrijker is, is dat de kaart de naam en locatie van iedere persoon op Zweinstein toont, zelfs als ze onzichtbaarheidsmantels dragen (zoals aangetoond toen Remus Lupos Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel onder Harry's onzichtbaarheidsmantel naar Rubeus Hagrid's hut zag sluipen), getransformeerde Faunaten (bewezen door Lupos, die Peter Pippeling vanaf Hagrid terug zag komen naar het schoolterrein, ondanks dat hij in die tijd was vermomd als de rat Schurfie), of onder invloed van Wisseldrank (zoals aangetoond toen Harry Barto Krenck Jr. zag, in die tijd vermomd als Alastor Dolleman, die het kantoor van Sneep doorzocht voor meer Wisseldrank-ingrediënten). Trivia * De Sluipwegwijzer, samen met zijn toverstok en de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, is Harry's enige overgebleven schat uit zijn tijd op Zweinstein. * Volgens J.K. Rowling gaf Harry de kaart nooit aan Teddy Lupos of één van zijn kinderen, maar heeft waarschijnlijk zijn zoon James het uit Harry's bureau gestolen.Bloomsbury.com Live Chat met J.K. Rowling op 30 juli 2007 * De magische verdedigingen van Zweinstein zijn al verschillende keren genoemd, inclusief dat Zweinstein Onleesbaar is. Dat impliceert dat het in kaart brengen van Zweinstein onmogelijk is, wat precies is wat de Sluipwegwijzer doet. Er zijn enkele mogelijke mazen hiervoor: bijvoorbeeld, het Onleesbaar maken van een plek kan het simpelweg onmogelijk maken om het in kaart te brengen met verwijzing naar ergens anders. Omdat de Sluipwegwijzer alleen betrekking heeft op Zweinstein, niet op zijn positie ten opzichte van (bijvoorbeeld) Londen, zou het theoretisch de Onleesbaarheidsbezwering omzeilen. * De bewering dat de kaart "iedere" hoek van Zweinstein toont, is waarschijnlijk overdreven, omdat er geen aanwijzingen zijn dat het de Geheime Kamer of Kamer van Hoge Nood toont. De kaart is echter gemaakt op basis van de kennis van de Sluipers over Zweinstein en aangezien geen van hen Sisseltong waren, hadden ze geen toegang tot de Geheime Kamer kunnen hebben. Gezien het feit dat Fred en George Wemel het in bezit hadden tijdens de opening van de Geheime Kamer en de verdwijning van hun zus daarin, lijkt het zeer onwaarschijnlijk dat het de Kamer liet zien, anders zouden ze het hebben genoemd. Het is mogelijk dat ze de Kamer van Hoge Nood hebben kunnen vinden, maar dat de ruimte Onleesbaar is wanneer nodig.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 21 (De Onkenbare Kamer) Het is echter niet erg waarschijnlijk dat de Sluipers de Kamer van Hoge Nood hebben ontdekt, aangezien Sirius de Kamer nooit aan Harry heeft voorgesteld als een mogelijke locatie voor de bijeenkomsten van de Strijders van Perkamentus in ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks''. Het is mogelijk dat Sirius destijds niet heeft nagedacht over de Kamer van Hoge Nood. * In het boek wordt de kaart beschreven als een enkel stuk perkament dat op een bureau in een klaslokaal kan worden gelegd. In de film wordt de kaart weergegeven als een vrij groot, veel gevouwen papier met verschillende uitvouwbare flappen erin. * Tevens worden in het boek de personages op de kaart weergegeven met stippen. In de film worden de personages vertegenwoordigd door hun voetafdrukken. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' is een pagina aan de kaart toegevoegd met de gang op de zevende verdieping. * Hoewel Kasteel Zweinstein zich in de films en videogames op een grote berg bevindt, toont de kaart het kasteel nog steeds op een vlakke ondergrond. * In een deleted scene van de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', toont de kaart de naam van Draco Malfidus als alleen maar "Malfidus"; dit is een vergissing, omdat de kaart zowel voor- als achternamen moet laten zien. * Er is een speelgoedversie van de kaart in elk exemplaar van de videogameversie van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', wat een exacte replica van de in-game kaart is. * Een replica op ware grootte van de Sluipwegwijzer kan worden gekocht bij Noble Collection. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' wordt Moony (de Engelse vertaling van Maanling) verkeerd gespeld als "Mooney", als een inside-joke naar de supervisor van visuele effecten van de film, Karl Mooney. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', wanneer Harry op een avond door één van de gangen loopt, ziet hij de naam van Peter Pippeling op de kaart verschijnen voordat hij door Sneep wordt betrapt. Dit was de eerste aanwijzing dat Peter nog in leven was en gebeurd niet in het boek. * Harry herwon de Sluipwegwijzer nadat hij deze aan Barto Krenck Jr. had geleend, door hem aan het einde van het schooljaar gewoonweg uit nep-Dolleman's kantoor te halen (Rowling was vergeten het te vermelden).World Book Day chat met J.K. Rowling op Beyond Hogwarts * Tevens wordt in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', wanneer Albus Perkamentus door zijn kantoor aan het ijsberen is, zijn naam gespeld als Albvs Dvmbledore (Engelse vertaling). Dit is waarschijnlijk alleen gedaan om de indruk van leeftijd te geven. Tijdens de late middeleeuwen werden 'v' en 'u' door elkaar gebruikt, waarbij 'v' altijd aan het begin van het woord verschijnt en 'u' altijd in het midden of aan het einde van een woord verschijnt. * De kaart is het favoriete voorwerp uit de serie van David Thewlis. * In de Playstation 2, GameCube en XBOX videogameversies van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', gebruikt Draco Malfidus een toverdrank om in Ron te veranderen en Harry te misleiden om hem in de val te lokken terwijl hij Sirius Zwarts probeert te vinden. Ondanks het feit dat de kaart nooit liegt over identiteit, toont het Draco nog steeds als Ron. * Voor de Harry Potter-films werd de Sluipwegwijzer met de hand gemaakt door MinaLima Design met inkt en papier.Gearchiveerd artikel over LeakyCon op GeekyNEWS.com * Het is onbekend of de kaart overleden personen laat zien. Omdat Lupos verbaasd was dat Pippeling werd getoond terwijl hij in de overtuiging was dat hij dood was, zou dit suggereren van niet. * De woordenlijst op de officiële website van Scholastic beweerde eens ten onrechte dat zowel Harry als Ron de Sluipwegwijzer gebruikten om naar Zweinsveld te gaan. * De volgorde van de bijnamen op de kaart "Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel" is in omgekeerde volgorde van het overlijden van de Sluipers. Gaffel is de eerste die sterft (31 oktober 1981) en Maanling is de laatste (2 mei 1998). * Tijdens de aftiteling van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' zijn de voetafdrukken van Robbie Coltrane merkbaar groter op de kaart. Dit is een verwijzing naar zijn vertolking van de half-reus Hagrid. Verschijning *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' *[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' *[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' *[[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game)'' *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind'' *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' *''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Plattegronden Categorie:Objecten met persoonlijkheid Categorie:Potter familie persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Fred Wemels persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:George Wemels persoonlijke bezittingen